


Trina’s Trials

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Age Regression, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bestiality, Breast Fucking, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Violence, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Domination, Drugged Sex, F/M, Fish Hooking, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Hair-pulling, Hardcore, Loss of Virginity, Manhandling, Marital Abuse, Masochism, Mental Abuse, Mental Instability, Milking, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Sexism, Sexual Abuse, Size Difference, Skull Fucking, Snot, Spitroasting, Stockholm Syndrome, Stomach Bulge, Ultra Hardcore, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, extreme masochism, extreme sadism, fatphobia, human toilet, piss drinking, sm, spit, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Trina is Daddy’s good girl…





	1. Chapter 1

“And now I pronounce you husband and wife,” the minister ended. Jake leaned forward towards his small bride and gave her a chaste kiss for the audience and then turning around give a big hurrah. The crowed shouted back in good cheer and no one quite noticed the nervous Trina gave at the gathering before her eyes went back to Jake again. Not that Trina ever called Jake by his name, no, he was only and only Daddy to her. Daddy liked that Trina was so smaller than him, s he stood at 6’3 and she a mere 5’2. She was not beautiful but when she smiled in mirth she looked real cute. It was the smile that had attracted Daddy to her first as he told her, how openly and prettily she laughed. How he wanted to capture that sound in a bell and listen to it forever. 

Within two days of dating Jake had Trina calling him Daddy in private. The public affirmation would come later, Jake planned. Trina was a bit of a mousey girl, with a weird shaped body where she had a big stomach, flat ass and big hanging boobs. Tipping the scales at 250 pounds at just five feet made her a rotund like doll with her innocent looking face. Jake had kept from putting too much hands on her, keeping it relatively chaste with a few kisses and a few passes at her dangling boobs. Trina was not beautiful, not by a long stretch, but she was a ripe plateau and Jake had it all planned out how to turn Trina into his own personal obedient fuck doll without any question within the next six months.

Wedding ended, all the guests headed towards their home and Jake bundled up his wife into the car that was already packed and set off to the small cabin in the forest that was going to be rended by Trina’s voice for the coming weeks. With no one for miles, Jake was not worried at all, and Trina would not scream of pain for long. She would be Daddy’s good girl soon enough to moan at anything and everything Jake gave her. It was an utter surprise and luck coincidence that Jake found out Trina was a complete masochist, and turning her into a begging pain slut will be a pleasure he was not sure he would ever replicate again, certainly not the chance of it, what with Trina being still a virgin nearing her 30s. 

Trina sat silently at her seat, feeling a bit queasy as she had a minor case of motion sickness. Is she were alone she would have sucked on a lolly to get the stale bitter taste out of her mouth, but Jake, no, Daddy has told her no more candies so there she sat, feeling a little sick and wondering how long it was going to be to reach the cabin. Daddy really liked the cabin. It had its own generator and practically was self-sufficient. They would be spending two weeks or so here and Trina had already put in her notice three months before so there was no problem if they ended up staying longer, so long as Daddy did not find any problem. Trina twitched at a particular ugly bump. Her girl friends had made her go for the Brazilian wax for her wedding night and in spite of the shame and embarrassment, she had gone for it and now the skin smarted. 

Jake suddenly slowed down and Trina looked around to see if she could see the cottage. But it was trees and more trees around them. 

“Have we reached Daddy?” Trina asked.

“No sweetie. Daddy just needs to take a piss,” Jake answered.

“Oh, ok.”

“Well, open the door baby, you are getting out too,” Jake informed her with a laugh.

“I don’t have to pee Daddy,” Trina answered, confused.

“Good girls listen to their daddies. Now get off babygirl.”

Trina got off at her Daddy’s command. She was wearing heels so she kept those inside and got off to the uneven ground. The road was barely a road, two ruts showing where a car might have passed some years ago. Trina was looking around still confused when Jake came around the car and reached Trina.without a word, he pushed and pulled Trina to the side of the road and pushed her down so that she was kneeling on the pebbles and rocks.

“What…?” Trina began to ask only to fall silent when Jake started taking off his belt. He slid it out slowly and then ties Trina’s hands before her, her wedding dress still billowing slightly around her. Trina tries again to ask, “What are you,…” again to fall silent when Jake pulled out his cock from his open pants. Before Trina could open her mouth again, Jake began to pee on her face and her clothes, making her shout her in surprise and try to scramble out of the way of the stream. At that Jake took hold of her chignon bun and pulled her into the stream eve closer, trying to pee inside her mouth. Trina moved her head from side to side but no avail, Jake would not let her go. Some piss ended up inside her mouth and she cringed at the taste.

“You are my wife ow and I gotta mark you like some dog with his bitch, you understand babygirl, you understand what Daddy is saying?” Jake asked.

Trina bit her lips, more of the taste seeping into her mouth, teats hanging off her eyelashes and said, lower than the winds that flew through the forest, “Yes Daddy.”

“Good girl. Now get back in. I need to consummate my marriage with my good girl. She listens to me so well and is the bestest girl Daddy’s ever seen,” Jake ordered. 

Trina got in, strangely subdued and eyes downcast, still on the verge of tears as she was led to the cottage. When the car stopped once more, Trina frightfully looked around, her heart pinching on another piss soak, but they were in front of a nice little cottage. Jake got down and opened the door for a piss smelling Trina and sweeped his hand towards the door. 

“Welcome to your new life babygirl,” Jake shouted.

Trina’s heart shuttered and she felt the cold tendrils of fear climbing her spine for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake held out his hand to Trina. No longer sopping but still smelling quite a lot like piss gave her trembling hand into Jake’s. He pulled her along to the front of the cottage and when they reached the front door, let her hand go. He pulled out the key from his pants and opened the lock. He pushed opened into a dainty little room that was very bare and contained only one sofa as a piece of the furniture. The floor was an unusual mixture of rugs and tiles capped in plastic sheets. There was a TV but it didn’t look like it would have cable. Before Trina could see more, Jake swept her off her feet and crossed the threshold before promptly letting go of her so that she fell on the side on the ground. Trina made a little wounded sound but Jake did not give it any mind.

“Take off your clothes Trina. They stink. They need to be burned,” Jake said.

“This is my wedding dress, I don’t want to burn it,” Trina protested feebly. 

“I will buy you many more but that one gotta go. It stinks of piss and I am not having it cleaned,” Jake provided.

“I can wash it myself Daddy,” Trina answered.

“Very well, up to you. But take it off this instant and come back wearing only your new leather necklace that I gave,” Jake ordered.

“Okay Daddy,” Trina’s lips wobbled as she followed the instructions.

Trina headed to the door that did not look like it headed to the bathroom and she was right as she peaked into the master bedroom. It too was furnished very sparely. In the middle of the room lay the king bed, one side to it a dog bed and the other side to it a half bathroom like that of in a mortician, with a draining floor and one block barrier to keep the water in. There were hooks embedded into the wall at odd lengths and places. There was also a side door that led to the bathroom from the master bedroom and Trina went in to salvage as much as possible of her wedding dress. There was a bathtub in the bathroom so she opened the tap and started washing the dress with whatever soap she could get her hands on. 

By the time she came out, the wedding dress set out to dry by the shower curtain, Jake had brought in the luggage. Shaking from the cold of her quick shower, she opened her suitcase and pulled out the towel. She had to use the same soap she used to clean her clothes to bath. She rubbed herself rigorously and then pulled out the case for the necklace as Jake had said. It was less a necklace and more a strip of simple leather that ended in a buckle. Trina put that on herself and looked to see how she looked. She looked flushed and her eyes too wide, as if she was anticipating something bad. But Jake was her husband, he would not do anything too awful, she was sure. Just as she was about to go in, she noticed a small packet on the bed.

Wondering what it was she went near and saw that it was something named buttplug in its packet. Near it lay a roll of lube and one page of paper on which was written, ‘wear it’. One did not need to be a rocket scientist to understand that the buttplug went into the butt, given its name. Trina read the instructions and then blushing furiously, started fingering herself. After sh was a bit wet and relaxed, she tried to put her finger in her asshole. But it was too dry. So she took out some more of the lube from the small tube and inserted her finger again. It went in easily and she startled. A gob of lube fell down and she bent down to pick it up, worried what Jake would say if she dirtied the room while she was alone.

It was a good thing she did because at the next press, the tube blurted out its last bit of lube. It was a really tiny tube. She took this lube and the bit she had picked up from the ground and lathered it onto the plug. Fully covered in lube, she forced the small plug into her ass and it went in with a whimper from Trina. Not used to it at all, she felt like she had poop stuck in her asshole and tried to keep her steps smaller as she walked towards the front room. In the front room she saw that there was a side to the room that acted as the kitchen with an island demarking the room as different areas. Jake was making a sandwich and a beer bottle was on the island open next to another bottle that was half finished. 

“Ah, done with your bath, why look at you, how beautiful you look, how innocent. So glad you will be rid of all of that soon enough. Sit, sit, we want to eat before it is cold. Then we have fun things to do, won’t we babygirl?” Jake asked.

“Yes Daddy,” Trina said.

Both ate slowly, Trina uncomfortable with the buttplug in, but Jake merely smiled at her. Everything was going according to plan. Lunch done, Jake cleared away the table and directed that Trina sit on the ground near a drain in the floor she had not seen before. Trina sat down reluctantly. She looked on as Jake opened his pants again and only closed her eyes in resignation when he peed on her, drenching her just cleaned body, hair and face in steaming piss. Jake ordered her to sit in the piss till she was dry and only then allowed her up, her legs trembling and paining from having been sitting knee;ling for such a long time. Her knees were not made for that for two long after all.

“We are now going to have sex,” Jake declared. “But first, we have to prepare you. Get up, doll, daddy got toys.”


	3. Chapter 3

“We are going to get you plump and juicy before I even put my cock in, ok baby? You will feel so good, be in so much pain that you will cry through every stroke and cum for me like that,” Jake said, salivating at his words. “This is what we will do. You will get 100 slaps to your pussy, make it all swollen and wet and then and only then I will fuck you. The first 20 will be slaps from my hand. The next 20 from this beautiful riding crop. Next, the paddle. Then 20 kicks from my feet and the last 20 from my leather flogger and it will make your blood sing and you will sing like a bird my love, you will sing so beautifully. Now, how much it will hurt be up to you. _That_ , will be entirely upto you.”

“Ok Daddy,” Trina whimpered.

“You will get down on your knees, put your hands behind your head and spread as wide as you can. The wider you spread, the harder I will hit. The longer you can hold still and be my good girl, the quicker this will go. You can move but not away from me, and if you fall, you will get additional 10 hand slaps after the hundred every time you fall down. So don’t fall down, ok baby, no matter how hard you want it and no matter how loud you scream, don’t fall down. And then, when you are a whimpering mess quivering and leaking like a faucet, then daddy will put his cock inside you, condom on, and fuck you for hours, fuck you sore, fuck you so much you will lose consciousness. You will like that, right baby?” Jake asked.

“Yes Daddy,” Trina answered tremulously. 

“Good girl. You are my good girl, such a good girl. Now kneel.” Jake directed Trina to kneel and facing the empty wall with only the hooks embedded in it and put her hand behind her head, arched her back straight and then put his hand before her neck. He gave a kiss to her temple, whispered, ‘be very good for me’ and stood back. He made a circuit of Trina as she kneeled, correcting her position and stance till he was satisfied. He cut back to her back again and peed a few more drops on her head. He had been drinking water steadily throughout the day just for this. But it seems he had run dried as no more pee came out. Pleased with his wife, he returned to her front and kneeled on one leg in front of her.

“My good girl.” And then slap. Trina let out a gasp at the sudden sound and sting, but she did not move. “Very good,” Jake murmured in appreciation. And then only the sound of slaps for the next minute. By the end of the 20 slaps to her cunt, Trina was gasping and wet, her limbs tingling and her skin squirming in a good way. Jake was overjoyed at the reaction and reached for the crop. He began hitting her with the crop, using just a little more force than he had used with his hand. Trina took it well and only got slicker, one of two drops of her cunt juice running down her thighs. There was a lovely bloom to the skin there, looking pinkinish. Her eyes were dazed and it seemed to please Jake all the more as he proceeded to the paddle without any comment.

Jake had the paddle made special for the occasion, almost thin as a ruler but not quite and with a heft to it the crop was lacking. He began to hit Trina’s cunt with this and Trina involuntarily tried to close her legs. Jake paused and waited. Slowly, Trina widened her stanch again. This time he just gave her a tap with the side of it. Trina sobbed out at the tap, the though that she was not being good worse than being hit. Jake shushed her then and then when she calmed down, still wet, still excited, hit harder than before. Trina gave a scream at that but she did not move even one inch this time. Her legs remained splayed and she continued to drip. Jake gave the rest of the hits to an increasingly sobbing Trina who refused to move.

Paddle done, Jake kicked her in the pussy and Trina let her hands go to hold on to his legs to stop herself from doubling over. Jake still had his shoes on, but he did not say anything. He waited for Trina to resume her position, tears and snot falling from her crying face, but even wetter if that was possible and kicked her again. Trina had to hold on to the legs five more times to not fall over but Jake did not begrudge her efforts. She after all, was not falling over. Trina’s cunt was all swollen and red at the last kick and she was visibly shaking. But she managed to keep her stance through it all, returning again and again to it just like Jake had shown her. Jake could not be more prouder of his wife, his fuckdoll, his toy. What a splendid specimen indeed.

Taking the flogger in his hands, he knelt down before Trina and said, “This will hurt. This will hurt the worst. And you will get 20 from this. Kiss it to show your respect.”

Trina kissed it with an audible moan, her tears, snot and spit decorating the point. She had cut her lips biting it so a little red of blood mingled in as well. Jake smiled down at her and rose his hand in a large arc and hit her cunt. Trina crumbled immediately. There was no way she could have envisioned that spike of pain and ensuing rush of the orgasm that slammed her into the ground. At first Jake was nonplussed, wondering what happened as she fell down flat, but then he saw her squirting and he understood. As she lay on the ground, Jake began to hit her with the flogger in quick succession till20 lashes were done. Trina was dazed with pain and so wet she squelched. There was blood coming out of a few cuts but all these only made Jake happy.

**Author's Note:**

> English not my first language. Kudo and comment for more chapters.


End file.
